halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
Episodes of shows that relate to Halloween
A lot of television shows have episodes that are about Halloween, or relate to Halloween. Shows ''2point4 children'' *"The Lady Vanishes" (1996) *"Carry on Screaming" (1999) A rare example of a British comedy series which has two episodes that take place on Halloween. ''The Addams Family'' Whereas every episode of The Addams Family makes suitable Halloween viewing, a number of Halloween specials have been made: *"Halloween with the Addams Family" (1964) **Remade as an episode of The New Addams Family in 1998 *"Halloween - Addams Style" (1965) *"Puttergeist" (1992), an episode of the 1990s animated version of The Addams Family ''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *"Nightmare in Retroville" (2003) ''Adventure Time'' *"The Creeps" (2011) *"From Bad to Worse" (2011) *"Ghost Fly" (2014) ''Agatha Christie's Poirot'' *"Hallowe'en Party" (2010) An adaptation of the novel of the same name. ''All Grown Up! *"TP+KF" (2007) ''The Amazing World of Gumball *"Halloween" (2012) *"The Mirror" (2014) ''American Dad! *"Best Little Horror House in Langley Falls" (2010) ''American Dragon: Jake Long *"Halloween Bash" (2005) ''American Horror Story'' * "Halloween: Part 1" (2011) * "Halloween: Part 2" (2011) * "Tricks and Treats" (2012) * "Burn, Witch. Burn!" (2013) * "Edward Mordrake, Part 1" (2014) * "Edward Mordrake, Part 2" (2014) * "Curtain Call" (2015) The Angry Beavers *"The Day the World Got Really Screwed Up!" (1998) ''A.N.T. Farm'' *"MutANT Farm" (2011) *"MutANT Farm 2" (2012) *"MutANT Farm 3.0" (2013) ''Arthur'' *"The Fright Stuff" (1999) *"Hic or Treat" (2007) ''As Told by Ginger'' *"I Spy a Witch" (2001) ''Atomic Betty'' *"When Worlds Collide" (2004) *"The Ghost Ship of Aberdeffia" (2004) *"Night of the Living Mummies" (2010) *"Trick or Creep" (2010) ''Austin & Ally'' *"Costumes & Courage" (2012) ''Baby Looney Tunes'' *"A Mid-Autumn Night's Scream" (2005) ''Bear in the Big Blue House'' *"Halloween Bear" (1999) ''The Big Bang Theory'' *"The Good Guy Fluctuation" (2011) *"The Holographic Excitation" (2012) ''Big Time Rush'' *"Big Time Halloween" (2010) ''Bottom'' *"Terror" (1995) ''The Brady Bunch'' *"To Move or Not to Move" (1970) *"Fright Night" (1972) ''The Buzz on Maggie'' *"The Big Score" (2005) *"Scare Wars" (2005) ''Bubble Guppies'' *"Haunted House Party" (2011) ''Camp Lazlo'' *"Hallowbeanies" - (2005) ''Castle'' *"Demons" - (2011) Who killed the ghost hunter in the haunted house? Trivia: In this episode, Rick Castle prompts Kate Beckett to say, "I ain't afraid of no ghost", and the theme music from Ghostbusters plays in the background. ''CatDog'' *"CatDogula" (1999) ''Catscratch'' *"Scaredy Cat" (2005) ''ChalkZone'' *"Pumpkin Love" (2003) ''Charlie & Lola'' *"What Can I Be for Halloween?" (2008) ''The Cleveland Show'' *"A Nightmare on Grace Street" (2011) ''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' *"Boo" (2000) ''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *"Operation: T.R.I.C.K.Y." (2004) The Cosby Show * "Halloween" (1985) ''Cyberchase'' *"Castleblanca" (2002) *"Trick or Treat" (2003) *"The Halloween Howl" (2006) ''Danny Phantom'' *"Fright Night" (2004) ''Dead Like Me'' *"Haunted" (2004) ''Doc McStuffins'' *"Boo-Hoo to You" (2012) *"It's Glow Time" (2012) ''Dog With a Blog'' *"Howloween" (2013) ''Dora the Explorer'' *"Boo!" (2003) *"Dora's Halloween Parade" (2011) ''Doug'' *"Doug's Halloween Adventure" (1993) *"Doug's Bloody Buddy" (1996) ''Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy'' *"Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy's Boo Haw Haw" (2005) ''Everybody Hates Chris'' *"Everybody Hates Halloween" (2005) ''The Fairly OddParents'' *"Scary Godparents" (2002) ''Family Guy'' *"Petergeist" (2006) *"Halloween on Spooner Street" (2010) ''Fish Hooks'' *"Halloween Haul" (2011) ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *"Nightmare on Wilson Way" (2007) ''Friends'' *"The One With the Halloween Party" (2001) ''The Garfield Show'' *"Orange and Black" (2009) ''Ghost Lab'' *All episodes ''Good Luck Charlie'' *"Scary Had a Little Lamb" (2011) *"Le Halloween" (2012) *"Fright Night" (2013) ''Goosebumps'' *All episodes ''Gossip Girl'' *"How to Succeed in Bassness" (2009) ''Gravity Falls'' *"Summerween" (2012) ''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *"Grim or Gregory?" (2001) *"Billy and Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween" (2003) ''The Haunted'' *"All episodes" ''The Haunted Hathaways'' *"Haunted Halloween" (2013) ''Hey Arnold! *"Arnold's Halloween" (1997) ''The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange *"Welcome to My Fruitmare" (2012) ''How I Met Your Mother'' *"Slutty Pumpkin" (2005) *"Canning Randy" (2010) *"The Slutty Pumpkin Returns" (2011) ''iCarly'' *"iScream on Halloween" (2007) *"iHalfoween" (2012) ''Jackie Chan Adventures'' *"Fright Fight Night" (2003) ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' *"Night of the Golden Pumpkin" (2011) *"Trick or Treasure" (2011) *"Tricks, Treats and Treasure" (2012) *"Season of the Sea Witch" (2012) ''Jessie'' *"The Whining" (2012) *"Ghost Bummers" (2013) ''The Jetsons'' *"Haunted Halloween" (1985) ''Johnny Test'' *"Johnny Trick or Treat" (2011) *"Nightmare on Johnny's Street" (2011) *"The Johnny Who Saved Halloween" (2013) ''Jojo's Circus'' *"The Legend of Clownfoot" (2003) ''Liv & Maddie'' *"Kang-A-Rooney" (2013) ''Kim Possible'' *"October 31st" (2002) ''The King of Queens'' *"Ticker Treat" (2001) ''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *"It's the Great Pumpkin, Juniper Lee" (2005) ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' *"Spooky" (2003) ''Little Einsteins'' *"A Little Einsteins Halloween" (2005) ''Little House on the Prairie'' *"Haunted House" (1975) *"The Monster of Walnut Grove" (1976) *"The Halloween Dream" (1979) *"The Werewolf of Walnut Grove" (1980) *"Sylvia: Part 1" (1981) *"Sylvia: Part 2" (1981) Malcolm in the Middle * "Halloween Approximately" (2000) * "Halloween" (2005) ''Max and Ruby'' *"Max's Halloween" (2002) *"Max and Ruby's Perfect Pumpkin" (2005) *"Max's Jack-O-Lantern" (2005) *"Max's Big Boo!" (2007) *"Ruby & The Beast" (2012) *"Max & Ruby's Halloween House" (2012) *"Max's Trick or Treat" (2012) ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' *"Mickey's Treat" (2006) ''The Middle'' *"Halloween" (2010) *"Halloween II" (2011) *"Halloween III: The Driving" (2012) ''Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers'' *"Life's a Masquerade" (1993) *"Treat or Treat" (1994) *"Zedd's Monster Mash" (1994) ''My Babysitter's a Vampire'' *All episodes ''The Munsters'' *All episodes ''NCIS'' *"Witch Hunt" (2006) *"Chimera" (2007) *"Murder 2.0" (2008) *"Code of Conduct" (2009) ''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' *"Halloween" (2006) *"Vampires, Werewolves, Ghosts, and Zombies" (2006) ''The Office'' *"Halloween " (2005) *"Costume Contest " (2010) *"Spooked " (2011) *"Here Comes Treble " (2012) ''Once Upon a Time'' *"The Doctor" (2012) ''Paranormal Witness'' *All episodes ''PB&J Otter'' *"A Hoohaw Halloween" (2000) ''Phineas and Ferb'' *"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" (2008) *"The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" (2008) *"That's the Spirit" (2011) *"The Curse of Candace" (2011) *"Druselsteinoween" (2013) *"Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror" (2013) *"Night of the Living Pharmacists" (2014) ''Power Rangers Samurai'' *"Party Monsters" (2011) *"Monster Bash" (2012) *"Trickster Treat" (2012) ''Power Rangers Turbo'' *"Carlos and the Count" (1997) ''Power Rangers Zeo'' *"It Came from Angel Grove" (1996) ''The Proud Family'' *"A Hero for Halloween" (2002) ''Psych'' *"Who Ya Gonna Call? " (2006) *Scary Sherry: Bianca's Toast " (2007) *"Shawn (and Gus) of the Dead " (2008) *"Ghosts " (2008) *"Let's Get Hairy " (2009) *"In Plain Fright " (2010) *"This Episode Sucks " (2011) *"Heeeeere's Lassie " (2012) ''Regular Show'' *"Ello Gov'nor" (2010) *"Terror Tales of the Park" (2011) *"Terror Tales of the Park II" (2012) *"Terror Tales of the Park III" (2013) *"Terror Tales of the Park IV" (2014) ''Robotboy'' *"Halloween" (2005) ''Rocket Power'' *"The Night Before" (1999) ''Rocko's Modern Life'' *"Sugar-Frosted Frights" (1995) ''Rugrats'' *"Candy Bar Creep Show" (1991) *"Curse of the Werewuff" (2002) ''Sam & Cat'' *"#DollSitting" (2013) ''Scooby-Doo'' Whereas most episodes of Scooby-Doo make suitable Halloween viewing, a number of Halloween specials have been made: *"The Headless Horseman of Halloween" (1976) *"A Halloween Hassle at Dracula's Castle" (1984) *"Ghost Who's Coming to Dinner" (1988) *"A Scooby-Doo Halloween" (2003) ''Scrubs'' *"My Big Brother" (2002) ''Shake It Up'' *"Beam It Up" (2011) *"Haunt It Up" (2013) ''The Simpsons'' right|thumb|335px|Clips featuring the [[aliens Kang and Kodos from several "Treehouse of Horror" episodes of The Simpsons. Fully licensed video from Wikia Video Library.]] *"Treehouse of Horror (1990) *"Treehouse of Horror II" (1991) *"Treehouse of Horror III" (1992) *"Treehouse of Horror IV" (1993) *"Treehouse of Horror V" (1994) *"Treehouse of Horror VI" (1995) *"Treehouse of Horror VII" (1996) *"Treehouse of Horror VIII" (1997) *"Treehouse of Horror IX" (1998) *"Treehouse of Horror X" (1999) *"Treehouse of Horror XI" (2000) *"Treehouse of Horror XII" (2001) *"Treehouse of Horror XIII" (2002) *"Treehouse of Horror XIV" (2003) *"Treehouse of Horror XV" (2004) *"Treehouse of Horror XVI" (2005) *"Treehouse of Horror XVII" (2006) *"Treehouse of Horror XVIII" (2007) *"Treehouse of Horror XIX" (2008) *"Treehouse of Horror XX" (2009) *"Treehouse of Horror XXI" (2010) *"Treehouse of Horror XXII" (2011) *"Treehouse of Horror XXIII" (2012) *"Treehouse of Horror XXIV" (2013) *"Treehouse of Horror XXV" (2014) ''Smallville'' *"Thirst" (2005) ''Sonic X'' *"Sonic's Scream Test" or "The Ghost of King Boom Boo in the Old Castle" (2003 Japan / 2004 English) ''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' *"The Uncertainty Principle" (2008) ''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *"Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost" (1999) *"Scaredy Pants" (1999) *"Arrgh!" (2000) *"Graveyard Shift" (2002) *"Shanghaied" (2003) *"Ghost Host" (2006) *"The Curse of Bikini Bottom" (2009) *"Ghoul Fools" (2011) *"The Curse of the Hex" (2011) ''Stanley'' *"Grandma's Griff's Mystery Guest" (2002) ''Tales From The Darkside *"Tales From The Darkside: Trick or Treat" (1983) ''Teen Titans Go! *"Halloween" (2014) ''Thomas and Friends'' *"Ghost Train" (1986) *"Haunted Henry" (1998) *"Scaredy Engines" (2002) *"Halloween" (2004) *"Flour Power" (2005) *"The Phantom Express" (2013) ''Totally Spies! *"Halloween" (2005) ''T.U.F.F. Puppy *"Happy Howl-O-Ween" (2012) ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' *"Blade and the Howling Commandos" (2013) ''Uncle Grandpa'' *"Haunted RV" (2014) ''Teen Titans Go! *"Halloween" (2014) ''The Vampire Diaries *"Haunted" (2009) ''The Venture Bros. *"A Very Venture Halloween" (2013) ''The Waltons *"The Ghost Story" (1974) *"The Nightwalker" (1976) *"The Changeling" (1978) ''Willo the Wisp'' *"Halloween" (1981) ''Wizards of Waverly Place'' *"Halloween" (2009) ''WordGirl'' *"Tobey's Tricks and Treats" (2009) ''Workaholics'' *"A TelAmerican Horror Story" (2013) See also *Movies *TV specials External links *Halloween Episode on Television Tropes & Idioms. Category:Episodes of TV shows Category:Television